Vocaloid Brawlers
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: After being discovered, the original 6 brawlers ( plus one you'd never understand) become a part of one of the biggest bands in the history of Japan: Vocaloid. But, thing is, every one's crazy about them. How will the hide it from their Vestal, Netheian, Gundalian, and Human friends? Especially when they have a tour booked that everyone will see? Pairings inside. NO YAOI!
1. Meet the Characters

**I feel in love with Vocaloid ( Particulary the Kagamine Twins and Hatsune Miku) and Hatsune Miku reminded me of Runo. So, I'm gonna make a story about the secret lives of the brawlers. This is AU cause everyone who's an ailen ( Vestals, Gundalians, Neathians) are human. In fact, the Vestal Invasion was just Humans who found a way to Vestroia. **

**So, here are the characters.**

Runo " Miku" Masaki- 16 year old original Haos brawler, Runo helped defeat Naga. Goes to Wardington High when Not on Tour. Secretly is one of the World's Hottest Singers in one of " the best Bands in the History of the Universe" Hatsune Miku, of Vocaloid. Is dating Dan Kuso, A.K.A, Kaito

Dan " Kaito" Kuso- 16 year old Pyrus Brawler, Leader of the Brawlers. Goes to Bayview High when Not on tour. Is secretly one of the is one of the World's Hottest Singers in one of " the best Bands in the History of the Universe", Kaito of Vocaloid. Is Dating Runo Masaki, A.K.A., Hatsune Miku.

Alice " Rin" Gehabich- 17 year old Original Darkus Brawler, youngest of the Gehabich Twins. Was the host of Masquerade, A.K.A Marqe, her twin because of a Invention Mishap. Goes to Wardington High when not on tour. Secretly is one of the World's Hottest Singers in one of " the best Bands in the History of the Universe", Kagamine Rin, of Vocaloid. Is dating Shun Kazami, A.K.A., Gukapo Kamui.

Marqe " Len" Gehabich- 17 year old Darkus Brawler, Originally Masqerade. Marqe was trapped inside of Alice from a invention mishap when they were young. Brought out in the from of Masqerade by Naga. He is the oldest of the Gehabich twins. Goes to Wardington High when not on Tour. Secretly is one of the World's Hottest Singers in one of " the best Bands in the History of the Universe", Kagamine Len, Of Vocaloid. Is dating Julie Makamoto, A.K.A. Megurine Luka.

Julie " Luka" Makamoto- 16 year old Original Subterra Brawler. Helped defeat Naga. Lived in Australia, but moved to Bayview with Dan, Shun, and Marucho. Mentor to Jake. Secretly is one of the World's Hottest Singers in one of " the best Bands in the History of the Universe" , Megurine Luka, of Vocaloid. Is dating Marqe Gehabich, A.K.A, Kagamine Len.

Shun " Kamui" Kazami- 17 Year old Ventus Brawler, Co-Leader of the Brawlers. Moved to Bayview with Dan and Marucho and Julie. Goes to Bayview High when not on tour. Secretly is one of the World's Hottest Singers in one of " the best Bands in the History of the Universe" , Gakupo Kamui, of Vocaloid. Is dating Alice Gehabich, A.K.A, Kagamine Rin.

Choji " Marucho" Marukura- 15 year old Aquos brawler, intellegence of the Brawlers, Sponsor of Vocaloid. Moved to Bayview with Dan, Shun, and Julie. Goes to Bayview High.

Mira Clay- 17 year old Subterra brawler, Daughter of Professor Clay, one of Vocaloid's biggest fans. Nattive of the country Vestal. Goes to Bayview High. Knows nothing about who Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marqe are.

Ace Grit- 18 year old Darkus Brawler. Native of the Country Vestal. Moved to Kaito, Len, and Kamui. Goes to Bayview nothing about who Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marqe are. Has a crush on Mira.

Baron Leltoy- 14 Year old Haos Brawler. Self-Proclaimed Protege of Dan and Runo. Goes to Bayview High. Native of the country Vestal. Moved to Bayview. One of Vocaloid's biggest Fans. Has a huge crush on Hatsune Miku. Knows nothing about who Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marqe are.

Keith Clay- 20 year old Pyrus-Darkus Brawler. Very Intellegent. Moved to Bayveiw. Native of Vestal. Mira is his sister. Mira thinks he's in college. The Manager of Vocaloid.

Fabia Sheen- 16 year old Haos brawler. Princess of the country Neathia, enemy of Gundalia. Helped take down Emperor Barodius of Gundalia, a country using Bakugan for war. Moved to Bayview. One of Vocaloid's biggest Fans. Has a Crush on Ren Krawler and Len Kagamine. Knows nothing about who Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marqe are.

Jake Vallory- !5 year old Subterra Brawler. From Bayview. Goes to Bayview High. Helped take down Barodius. One of Vocaloid's biggest fans. Has a crush on Megurine Luka. Knows nothing about who Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marqe are.

Ren Krawler- Native of Gundalia. Helped take down Barodius. Hates Kaito, Len, and Kumai. Moved to Bayview. Goes to Bayview High. Knows nothing about who Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marqe are. Has crush on Fabia.

**Those are the Characters. First chapter in process of being written.**


	2. Definatly Busy

**First chapter of Vocaloid! Get ready to enjoy.**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Note: Shun, Marucho, and Dan are wearing the clothes they wore before they went to war in GI. Fabia and Ren and Jake too. Baron, Ace, and Mira are wearing their NV outfits. Except Mira's long boot is the same length as the other. And her shorts are the longer. Julie wears her work uniform. From GI.**

" My fault? You know by now that I won't complain about such things Right? Can you hear me?Fine I'll repeat it... Oh, and also this. Get a white horse like in a book,and take me away  
If you understand, kneel down and call me a princess!" Fabia sung from her IPod on her way from school. Ren sighed.

" Why do you like that band again?" He asked. Fabia turned arond to face him. " Because they are pure awesomeness! And Len is so cute!" A tick appeared on Ren's forehead at the mention of Kagamine Len. " It'd be better if you didn't sing it in english, though." Mira stated.

" THAT'S RIGHT, PRINCESS! FEELIN' THE VOCALOID LOVE!" Jake yelled. " On the topic of Vocaloid," Baron said. " My mom said she might just be able to get us some tickets to their Bayview show!" Fabia, Jake, and Mira's eyes popped out of their heads. " REALLY?!" They asked.

Baron nodded. " Yep," He said proudly. " My mom said she knows some people who can give us a huge discount for Vocaloid tickets! She just needs to know who's coming." Baron turned to look at Dan, Shun, and Marucho. " And since the rest of the Masters are coming, I was hoping we'd all be able to go!"

Yes, Vocaloid. The hip band just about EVERYONE was talking about. Composed of six singers, all mega cute, Vocaloid hit the top of the charts in their debut song " Crazy End Night" featuring hot singers Meiko and Gumi. The song stayed on Japan's hot list at number one for about three months. After releasing numerous songs, everywhere, all you could hear was " what's your fav Vocaloid song?" and " KYAHHH Kaito/Kumai/Len is so cute!".

To Ren and Ace, it was seriously getting annoying.

Now, after being out for a year, Vocaloid is now on tour. First stop: Bayview.

" Yeah, about that Baron, we all sorta already have plans." Dan said.

" Trying to ditch your friends, Dan?" A mid-low voice said. All of them turned to see Marqe, Alice, and Runo. Along side them, were Shun, Marucho, and Julie. A smile on Dan's face, he greated, " Hey guys!" A nod from Marqe and Shun, a wave from Alice, and a smile from Julie. But nothing from Runo. Marucho, with all his might, tried to secretly warn Dan about the incoming danger.

To no avail.

" DANIEL KAI KUSO!" Runo yelled. Dan cringed; Runo using his full name was never a good thing. " Yes?" Dan squeeked. " You are SO dead." And the chase began. Dan ran in fear while Runo chased him.

" Ahh, young love." Julie said with a sigh. " Hatsune Miku~!" Jake and Fabia cried out. Dan and Runo were in a very... ahem, intimate position. Well, intimate if you look at it in a way. Runo had Dan pinned down, preparing to hit him for" ditching her and not telling her about his move". When they heard that, they froze.

It seems like everything froze to Dan, Runo, Shun, Alice, Julie, Marqe, and Marucho. " No," Mira said as she blocked Fabia and Jake's way to Runo. " That's Runo. She's Dan's girlfriend." Jake jumped. " Dan the man... has a GIRLFRIEND?!" Baron nodded. " Yep! That's Master Runo!"

Ace cleared his throat. " And that's Alice and Marqe. They're the Darkus twins." He informed them. Alice bowed. " Hello, I am Alice. Watashi no sewa o shite kudasai!" Ren bowed in return. " We shall." He replied.

" That won't be neccessary, as I am here. I am Marqe." The boy bowed. " Stay clear of my way." He said coldly. Fabia, Ren, and Jake sweatdropped.

" Nice way to introduce yourself..." Fabia muttered. Runo has since gotten off of Dan, who was crying silently in a corner. " It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. " I'm Fabia." Fabia said. " I'm Ren." Ren said. " AWW YEAH! A GIRL THAT LOOKS LIKE HATSUNE MIKU! I'M JAKE!" Jake all too eagerly shook their hands. " You guys must be the best Brawlers EVER!"

Marqe smirked. " I am the best Darkus brawler there is. Only brawl I have lost is against Dan himself." Ace smirked. " Funny, I came in a tie with Dan." Marqe glared at him. " I was tainted back then."

The Gehabich twins looked similar enough. Marqe had mid length orange-red hair in the form of a ponytail. He wore a purple trimed black polo with a picture of a skull on it and black jeans with black shoes.

Alice had her hair in a ponytail also, with a white band. She wore a black short dress that had purple trimming along the edges. with purple slippers. It seemed her hair was shorter than before, around the same legth of Marqe's.

Runo wore a white jacket, with a yellow undershirt. Her pants consisted of blue jeans. She wore a pair of big black heaphones around her neck. She wore white shoes.

" You know," Baron said. " I've just noticed, but you two look like the Kagamine twins." Mira put a finger on her cheek. " You're right." She said. Marqe chuckled. " I suppose we are similar in the part that we are twins." " No, no,no, you guys LOOK like them..." Fabia stated.

" Ahem, so, what was it Dan declined for us?" Shun finally said. " Ah, right! My mom could get us tickets for the Vocaloid concerts!" Shun raised an eyebrow. " Really? I'm afraid to say we can't come."

It seemed at that moment, Fabia's IPod Touch's headphones accidentally got unplugged and it was playing Hatsune Miku's most reconigzed song.

The World Is Mine.

Fabia fumbled to put the headphones in, but by then, Miku was already singing. And so was Runo. " Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA. Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete. Yo ne?" Runo sang along. Everyone paused. Runo's eyes widened. _' Damn.' _

" Runo... can sing!" " Just like Hatsune Miku!" " I had no Idea!" " No, no! You... My voice just sounded like Miku because I wasn't singing loud enough. That's all!"Runo said. " I don't sing like Hatsune Miku!" Fabia sighed. " Jeez, Runo. Take a compliment sometime." " She can't sing, that's why. She was lip-singing." Dan said. Runo glared at him as to say _" How dare you?" _

The others nodded in understanding. Runo growled. " Ah, yes, so aout those tickets... we're very sorry we can't come!" Julie said. " It's just that we have something big planned."

" On the day of the VOCALOID concert! Everyone's gonna come! You guys gotta go!" Mira said. " Etto... ah, but, it's a traditional thing! We can't go to the Vocaloid concert." Alice stated.

" I wouldn't wanna go either. Those boys are gay. Especially Len." Ren said. Marqe glared very deadly at him. " Len has a girlfriend, while, alas, you don't. Kinda makes you wanna question who's gay, huh?" Marque said nonchalantly.

" DUDE, you just got BURNED!" Dan stated loudly. Ren blushed and stated, " Wh- why are you taking up for that little piss snot anyway!" " That " piss snot's" older than you!" Marqe said.

Another thing, Marqe's phone began to ring. The ringtone? Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin. Kinda instantly, Fabia and Mira's eyes began to water. " The song after this is so sad!" They exclaimed together.

Julie, who they expected to be sad also, just walked over to Marqe, while he checked who was calling. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Marqe picked up the phone.

" Hey... yeah, we're here... no, not yet... now? You sure? I know it's like, 3 Saturday, but... OK, man. Yes, we're with them. Even her. What?! I'll tell them. You have the stuff? Good, good. Stay the night?! What time... Damnit, man... fine, bye." Marqe said into the phone. He looked up at Dan, Shun, Alice, and Runo.

" Boss Man says we gotta go. Now. We'll be overnight." That last statement earned a groan from Dan. " Aww, that sucks!" " Listen, he says that we'll be over if we don't make this. We have to go." Shun smirked. " Beat you there." He said. Dan jumped. " You're on!"

And they were gone. Literally. Dan and Shun run really fast. Julie sighed. " Sorry, an inconvience has come up. We have to go now. Bye!" And Julie grabbed Runo and Alice's hands and ran towards the direction of Dan and Shun.

Marqe sighed as he looked at them. With a horrifingly familiar grin [ to Ren and Ace], he walked off in the direction of the others, a wave as a goodbye.

" HE LOOKED JUST LIKE KAGAMINE LEN!"


	3. Interview

**OHAYOOOOOO! How's it going? I'm fine, over here, just fine. I, uh, will be making edits to last chapter, much to my dismay because I honestly love the way I write… alright, alright, when I feel like it… which may or may not be a long way from now. XD I also noticed the title says "Voocoloid Brawlers" instead of "Vocaloid Brawlers"… hm, that's funny, Word doesn't recognize the word Vocaloid… alright, and Imma just add it to the dictionary. Alright, you guys enjoy.**

**Hey, if there ever is a brawl, like, the abilities, gate cards, and possibly Bakugan will be made up, ya know?**

**Did I put a disclaimer last chapter? I don't own anything.**

Dan sighed in boredom as his Math teacher explained decimals to the class.

" I want some ice cream," he muttered. " but the only one we have is Runo's leek flavored… note to self, buy ice cream that's not leek flavored." Dan jumped out of his thoughts when a crumbled up paper was thrown at his head.

" What the-!" Dan yelled as he looked at the paper.

" Mr. Kuso, is there something you'd like to say to the class?!" His teacher said, eyes sternly on him. Dan thought for a minute, be Kaito smart, or be Dan smart?

" _What's the difference?" _Runo's voice said in his head.

" Yeah, that, uh, I have a question." Dan said, rubbing the back of his head. His teacher's eyebrows rose. Usually students cowered in fear and answered no.

" As long as it's math related, proceed." She said, eyes still fixed on him. By now, the whole class was staring, wondering what Dan's question was.

" Ah, see, I'm wondering how much ice cream to buy when I get home. I have about 6 people staying at my home, but Ice cream quarts can only feed four people at a time. I don't want to buy 2 quarts, because that's way too much money for me to spend, so, do I, like, buy 6 ice cream bars or 1 quart with a remainder of 2?" Dan asked, dead serious. Dan's teacher looked at him and then sighed.

" I suppose," She said as she turned to the board. "That I will answer your question. Please, if you have a question next time, don't yell out to the class, and just raise your hand. "And she proceeded to answer the question on the board.

Dan growled at the note and opened it up to see messy writing. Instantly, he could see that the messy writing was Runo's.

_Idiot! Why the heck did you think Shun, Marucho, or Julie didn't come to school?! We had an interview today on that TV show- Gomen or something like that. Hurry your butt up so we can go!_

_Miku_

' _Interview… oh man! I totally forgot! Man, gotta find a way out of here… how can I get out of here? Kaito way, or Dan way?' _Dan contemplated in his mind. Eventually, he decided. Dan slid down out of his seat sneakily and ignored the curious glances his classmates gave him. He (tried) to slither on the ground silently like a snake, but failed. Miserably. Dan kept bumping into things, which made him hiss in pain. And when you hiss and try and slither on the ground, you get this reaction:

" SNAKE! THERE'S A SNAKE IN THE CLASSROOM!"

Then there's chaos. All the girls in the class ( save Mira and Fabia) screamed and all the nerds were just itching to find a way to capture the " reptilian desire". The teacher was trying to calm students down and in the midst of the chaos, Dan ran out the room. He didn't go unnoticed, either.

When Dan exited the school, he wasn't that shocked when he saw a Road roller sitting in the middle of the parking lot. Nor was he even shocked a bit that Gehabich Marqe was driving it. Or that his sister was next to him. Or that they were eating oranges and bananas.

Nah, that was kinda normal.

Marqe caught sight of Dan and sighed. " Hurry the hell up!" He yelled. " We don't have all day!" Alice squealed at the taste of the orange she was eating. Yep, that was Kagamine Rin. Dan ran over to the Road Roller and jumped aboard.

" How the hell did you guys get a Road Roller on a plane?" Dan asked. Alice grinned.

" We didn't bring one aboard! Nii-Sama drove it here!" Dan looked at Marqe in disbelief as in saying, " Seriously, dude?". Marqe shrugged as he backed up the Road Roller to drive.

" A Kagamine's gotta do what a Kagamine's gotta do." He said as he began to drive.

" Hey, DAN!"

" MASTER DAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" DAN THE MAN?!"

Marqe scowled. " The hell are they doing, looking for you?" He asked Dan, who shrugged. Alice leaned towards Dan and Marqe, then peered over her shoulder to see Fabia, Ren, Jake, Mira, Baron, and Ace. She tapped Dan on the shoulder.

" You should do something." Alice said before Marqe put on a wicked grin.

" Nope," Marqe said as he stopped the Road Roller. " We can roll 'em over!" Alice gasped before hitting Marqe upside the head.

" We can't do that to friends!"

" Never said they were my friends."

" Marqe!"

" Fine," Marqe groaned. " Dan, go settle them down." Dan's eyes widened.

" WHAT? BUT WE'RE GONNA BE-" Dan was cut off by Marqe.

" That wasn't what was going through your mind when Keith told you **10** times not to forget about the interview, and texted you **today** about it, now was it?" Dan looked down in shame. Marqe sighed as he rode the Road Roller over 20 cars before he exited the school parking lot.

" Yeah Nii-Sama, that's not suspicious at all…" Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

" No disrespect, Imotou-San, but shut up and put on your seatbelt." Marqe said as he drove. " It'd really help." Dan chuckled before he thought of Runo.

" Ah Damn, I'm screwed, right?" Alice nodded.

" Basically." She stated. Dan poked Marqe on the should.

" Could ya, maybe, I don't know… go faster?" Dan squeaked. Marqe glared.

" Go faster? GO FASTER? Thanks Dan, there's traffic too, yeah, I can run over about a hundred people and we all can go to hell! My dad's in hell! That would be nice! Yeah, Dan, I'll try and go faster when there's traffic and we're in a 5 ton Road Roller." Marqe said sarcastically. Dan shook his head.

" I didn't mean it like that!"

" Shut the hell up and honk that horn!" Marqe commanded. Dan cringed and pulled a lever that made the horn honk. People cleared out of the way and Dan could feel them picking up speed.

Finally they made it to Dan's house. Miku, Luka, and Gakupo stood outside waiting.

" Hurry up!" Luka said. " We're gonna be late!" Marqe glared at her.

" You're lucky you're you…" He said as he walked into the Kuso's house with Alice and Dan.

Now, when you're a Vocaloid, getting ready isn't a simple thing. First, you gotta put on the clothes. Then you gotta put on the headphones which act as a microphone. Then you gotta check the microphone. Then you have to check the cell phone feature. Now comes the hard part:

Dyeing your hair.

You gotta get every strand ( which makes Runo lucky cause her hair is the same color) and then you have to make it dry. Be warned, because the minute you dye your hair and you're a Vocaloid-

You stay a Vocaloid for the next month.

It's because of the hair dye- it's designed not to wear off when wet and it takes about a month for it to come off on its own. Yeah, so, the Vocaloids tend to be wary about that type about stuff ( even Miku…).

10 minutes later, Kaito, Len, and Rin stepped out into the broad daylight.

" Let's go." Len said. " We can take the Road Roller." Luka gasped.

" That's not the way for pop stars to arrive in style! We can go in my car!" Luka said. Kaito and Gakupo facepalmed.  
" That's not a good thing, is it?" Len asked.

" It's never a good thing." Gakupo sighed.

Turns out Luka's car was… well, PINK. Not the kind of car the boys wanted to be seen in. Well… what sane male in the world would want to be seen in a pink car… well, at least it was a Mercedes. Luka, of course, drove to the studio of Miryoku-tekina, the talk show they were being interviewed on. Keith was pacing outside of the studio.

" It's about time!" Keith exclaimed when he saw the Vocaloids. " You're on in 1 minute!" Kaito stared at him in disbelief.

" You're kidding, right?" He said and frowned when Keith scowled. " Right… we should run!" Kaito said.

Miku glanced at him. " It's all because of this Ice Cream loving IDIOT!" She said as she hit him on his head. Rin separated them.

" Miku-Chan, hitting Kaito-Kun – no matter how much he needs it- is not getting us anywhere." Rin told the teal haired girl. Keith then said,

" 30 seconds. You guys better go." Then came the run in which the Vocaloids made to get to the place where the show was being filmed. They made it just in time to hear:

" Now , as special guests, we have the members of the most popular band in the history of the Universe, VOCALOID!" and cheers of the crowd. Len soothe his messy hair while Luka wiped the sweat from her forehead. Gakupo appeared calm and Rin took her place next to him. Kaito stood tall next to Miku as they walked out.

They all had smiles on their faces, ridiculous looking smiles. The hostess of the show, whose name was Yuki Yagachine, a woman with long pale blond hair, a pointy nose, and blue eyes that somehow made all of that look beautiful. She wore a white dress, yellow earrings, numerous bracelets, and designer heels of the color white.

" Hey guys," Yuki said as though she was a personal friend. " It's nice to have you here on the show!" Miku smiled.

" It's so very nice to be here!" She said, cheerfulness evident in her voice. Yuki nodded as she signaled for them to sit down.

" Ah, I can't even believe I'm in the presence of people such as you guys!" Yuki stated. " You know, you guys are very famous. I'm sure we're all dying to know, how did you guys meet?" The Vocaloids stared at each other; now's not the time to lie.

" We met on an Online Chatroom." Gakupo said. Yuki's eyes widened.

" Then?"

" Well, it started out like this: Kaito and Miku lived in the same town," Len said. " But didn't know it. We went on a Chatroom for something and we became friends. A few months later, Kaito and Miku bumped into each other."

" Gakupo and I knew each other but we were on rocky terms during that time." Kaito said. " But things became normal and after a while, Luka, who lived in Australia, moved to the town and so did Rin and Len, who lived in Russia." Yuki took in the information.

" Nice! You know, I lived in Russia for a short time too. I lived in Moscow." Yuki said. Rin smiled.

" Me and Len lived there too! Except we lived in the forest with our Grandfather." Rin explained. Yuki smiled sweetly.

"You guys are just full of surprises! How did you get discovered?" Yuki said happily. It took the Vocaloids a moment before they all turned to Miku.

" I take it that Miku was the one, right?" Yuki asked. They nodded.

" See, for Music class, Miku had an assignment to write a song and perform it. That song happened to be Cantarella." Luka said.

" And for that she needed a partner so she called me. Her music teacher recommended us doing a Talent Show and we did." Kaito informed.

" Except, this time, they had the rest of us with them singing a song and a friend of ours hooked us up with a recording company- Crypton- and, well, you know the rest." Len said.

" Amazing! Simple people had their lives changed because of a school project! Ok, let's talk about the concert here in 3 weeks' time! Is it hard getting ready?" Yuki asked. Rin shook her head.

" Not really. The only real way getting ready for a concert is hard is if it suddenly changed plans." Rin informed. " Singing isn't really that big of a deal. Plus, there's picking out the songs."

Yuki said, " But I thought all songs were pre-determined?"

" Not really. On certain instances, yeah, but most of the time we pick our own songs and make sure they all fit together." Miku said. Yuki smiled.

" Hey, guys, think you could hook me up with some backstage passes?" She asked. The guys looked at each other and smiled.

" Yeah, Yuki, we think we could. Well, maybe not backstage passes, but, like Front- or second- row tickets. " Kaito said charmingly- which irritated the hell out of Miku. Len nodded ecstatically.

" Yeah, we're having a raffle! For our first tour, whoever gets the tickets that we call out can go backstage with us!" Len pointed out. The crowd cheered.

" Much fun, much fun! Ok, time to move on! Guys, we have to know… are any of you dating someone?" Yuki said. Taken aback a little, Luka said,

" Yes." Yuki smiled.

" Please tell, Luka!" She encouraged. Luka smiled.

" I'm dating Len." The crowd was silent for a moment before Yuki said,

" Who woulda expected it? Luka and Len! Lenka!" Len blushed while Luka smiled brightly. " Any of you guys dating anyone?" Yuki asked the rest. Kaito blushed.

" Miku and I are dating." Miku nodded in agreement. Yuki looked at Rin and Gakupo.

" Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Please don't tell me hottie Gakupo is taken by adorable Rin?" Yuki smiled when they nodded. " Ah, this is everyone's nightmare come true! The three hottest guys and three cutest girls have been taken! By each other! Oh man, I owe God $10 bucks! He told me this would happen!" Yuki laughed with the Vocaloids.

" Ok," Yuki said. " For the big guns. You guys have hit the world by storm, but something else has too- Bakugan." All of the Vocaloids smirked. Easy. " Have you guys ever played? Were you guys part of the original groups of kids to brawl?" They nodded.

" AWESOME~!" Yuki yelled as the crowd cheered some more. " Ok, now you actually have to give a response now. For years, it's been puzzling- why not tell the adults about the strange things when they first appeared? Why keep playing?"

Eyes of Vocaloids either fell on Kaito or Gakupo. They sighed in harmony.

" Back then, kids had no control. Nothing was fun at all. It was just… boring. Then, came that one fateful day, when _cards_ rained from the sky. It was like only kids had received them because we saw no adults with them. Out of the cards came balls. When the balls fell on the cards, they became beasts of greatness, fairy tales come true- well, in a perspective. " Kaito stated.

" What would you do when you're a kid?" Gakupo asked. " Give away something that's fun to your parents to never see it again or keep it a secret just to have fun? Of course we kept it a secret! By then, Kuso and Kazami-" Wow, it was weird talking in third person. " had already created the rules." Kaito nodded.

" It was a drug and we kids were addicted. Then bad things started to, uh, happen. Well, good things before bad. Bakugan began to talk. They became our friends. Then this creep-" A glance at Len, who was half-glaring. " named Masquerade began to take kids' Bakugan." Kaito explained. Yuki gasped.

" Stealing! You guys should have told the police. " Yuki said as the crowd murmured in agreement.

" Tell the police? Half the time you didn't know the guy was there until he spoke to you!" Miku said.

" He had this card from the Bakugan world that allowed him to transport himself wherever he wanted. Soon, Kuso and Kazami created the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and they declared war and you know the rest." Luka said. Yuki was in shock but got over it.

" Can we see your Bakugan partners?" Yuki asked as a last question before they had to go.

" Don't have 'em," Len stated. " They don't like the fame." Yuki pouted.

" A shame you have to go so soon! I really enjoyed you guys!" She said. Rin smiled as sweet smile.

" We had so much fun on here! Thank you for letting us be here! Good bye!" She said as they walked off stage.

" Bye!" Yuki called.

**Done! 7 pages on word for close to 3,000 words! You guys learned more about the Vocaloids and I brought in the Kagamines' love for their Road Roller, oranges, and bananas! Ha ha! Oh, remember that part when Fabia and the others are calling for Dan? I originally wrote a different part for it. If you want to read it, here it is:**

" _**Now, Alice, grab the wheel and take Dan to get ready like a good Imotou-San, ok?" Marqe said as he jumped down. " I'm taking Hydranoid with me." Alice nodded and took the wheel. **_

" _**Don't take too long, Nii-Sama!" She said as she drove Dan and the Road Roller away, crushing about 20 cars in the process. **_

" _**I won't!" Marqe called back. Fabia finally took notice of Marqe. **_

" _**Master Marqe!" Baron called. " Where is Master Dan going?" Marqe smirked before he dug in his back pocket and brought of a pair of elbow length fingerless black leather gloves and put them on. Baron and Mira gasped. **_

" _**What, Baron? Is something wrong?" Fabia asked. Baron tried to form words, but looked like a stuttering buffoon. Mira just gaped. **_

" _**Ace," Ren said as Marqe walked towards them. " Do you know what's wrong?" Ace nodded.**_

" _**Yeah, I do." Ace said nonchalantly. " He's challenging us to a Death Brawl." **_

" _**Death Brawl, what's that?" Fabia asked. Marqe was inching closer and closer, scaring the crap out of Fabia. **_

" _**A brawl in which the Bakugan fight to the death." Ace said. " And you're looking at the champion of Death Brawls- half of 'em, I guess. He's never lost a Death Brawl before." Ace scowled. " We need to pick someone soon before he automatically calls that we all battle him." Marqe was close. So close. **_

" _**He hasn't met Linehalt, then, has he?" Ren said, cockiness evident in his voice. **_

" _**My opponent is Ren then?" Marqe said maliciously. Ren nodded. Marqe grinned. A black and purple Bakugan with 3 heads appeared on his shoulder. "…Blood? " It said darkly. **_

" _**Yes, Hydranoid, blood." Marqe said as he and Ren stood a fair distance from each other. **_

" _**Do you know the rules?" Marqe asked. Ren shook his head. " Much like a Bakugan Battle, you have to overpower your opponent… except, when you have overpowered your opponent, the Bakugan does not return, no, the Bakugan stays in the brawl… " Marqe explained. **_

" _**Eventually, it leads to the death and destruction of the Bakugan… unlike the natural way, when the Bakugan explodes of too much power gained from evolution." Ren nodded.**_

" _**And you are aware that Hydranoid is the best, the most blood thirstiest Bakugan there is out there, right?"**_

" _**I'll take those chances!" Ren said as Linehalt appeared on his shoulder. **_

" _**Ren, wait!" Fabia called but it went unnoticed. **_

" _**You have accepted the Death Brawl…" Marqe said as he picked a card from his Jean pocket. It was brownish orange with a black background and had a skull of a wolf on it. **_

" _**Death Card… set." Marqe said as he dropped the card to the ground, which absorbed it. **_

" _**Grr… GATE CARD SET!" Ren growled as he threw a gate card on the ground which This boy was trying to scare him with that card. It wasn't working. " BAKUGAN BRAWL! LINEHALT STAND!" Ren yelled. Marqe smirked. **_

' _**I can practically taste his fear…' Marqe thought. " Bakugan Brawl…" He said " Hydranoid stand." The Darkus Bakugan stood across from each other. Hydranoid glared.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So, who do you think would win in a brawl ( or death brawl)? Ren or Marqe (Masquerade)? Linehalt or Hydranoid? I'm all for Marqe and Hydranoid cause they only lost one brawl and they have experience in this type of stuff. Let me know in the reviews! **

**LIGHT PRINCE JAMES**


End file.
